You Can Talk to Me
by writingismylife0101
Summary: Something's bothering Riley and she won't talk to anybody, not even Maya. What's bothering Riley and why is she so silent?
1. Chapter 1

You Can Talk To Me

Something's bothering Riley and she won't talk to anybody, not even Maya. What's bothering Riley and why is she so silent? Riley's P.O.V. throughout the whole story!

I walked into class Monday morning with Maya, Farkle, and Lucas. We were about fifteen minutes early, so we just sat around and talked. I was ready for our history lesson today because we were going to be learning about the Greek gods and goddesses. My favorite goddess is Aphrodite, and my favorite god is Apollo.

My dad walked in and sat down at his desk. He looked at me, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. Soon, everyone started coming in the classroom. When the bell rang, my dad got up and wrote _Greek Mythology _on the board. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Missy Bradford trying to talk to Lucas. I saw Lucas trying to pay attention to my father, but Missy wouldn't leave him alone. My dad turned around and saw Lucas talking to Missy, so he gave Lucas and Missy detention. I thought 'Great! Now she can flirt with Lucas alone!'

The bell rang to dismiss class, so Lucas, Farkle, Maya, and I went to our lockers and put up our books. Then, we got our gym bags and went to the locker rooms. Maya and I went to the girl's locker room while Farkle and Lucas went to the boy's locker room. When we emerged from the locker rooms, Maya and I spotted Lucas and Farkle warming up, so we walked over to where they were and joined them.

"Hey," Lucas said to me. "Hi," I replied. "I can't believe Missy got me detention," Lucas complained. "She should stop messing with you because you obviously don't like her," I told him. "I don't like her, and I have told her that. I wish she'd just leave me alone," Lucas said. Farkle and Maya had started their own conversation, so Lucas and I kept on with ours. "Anyway, I was wonderin' if you would like to go to the movies this weekend," Lucas offered. "Of course! I'd love to," I said excitedly. "So, I'll see what time the movies are playing, then I'll text you," he said with his million dollar smile. "Okay," I said. "What are you going to do about detention?" I asked him. "I guess I'll just have to face being alone with Missy for fifteen minutes," he said. "You aren't going to be alone with her," I told him. "How? No one else has detention," he said. "I have a plan," I said with a mischievous grin on my face. "You'd get in detention for me?" he asked. "I'm certainly not doing it for me," I said jokingly. Soon, the coaches came out and gave directions on what to do.

"Hey, Riley," I heard a snobby voice call out my name. I turned around to find Missy Bradford standing behind my locker. "What Missy?" I asked while getting my English book. "Did you really think that you'd have a chance with MY Lucas?" she asked. "Since when did he become YOUR Lucas?" I asked, knowing that she was lying. "Oh! You didn't know! He invited me to go see a movie this weekend during your father's history class," she said. "Ha! What a coincidence! He asked me to the movies, too!" I exclaimed. "When?" she asked me. "Today during gym," I said trying to get past her. "Okay, listen here, Little Miss Innocent!" Missy started. Since everyone had already left the locker room, we were alone. "You better not go to the movies with Lucas this weekend or else!" "Or else what?" I asked. "You don't want to find out," she said. I could have sworn that I saw fire in her eyes. "Missy, I'll go to the movies with Lucas if I want to go," I said. With that, I pushed her out of my way and walked toward the exit of the gym. "You're going to pay for that you little immature brat!" she yelled. I walked out of the gym with tears threatening to spill down my face. I was actually scared of what Missy would do if I went to the movies with Lucas. Someone stopped me in the hall and pulled me to the side. I looked up and saw Lucas.

"Hey, what took you so long, Riles? You're usually one of the first people out of the gym," he asked me. "It's nothing, Lucas, really! I'm fine," I lied to him. "Riles, don't give me that! You look as if you are about to cry," he said sympathetically. Missy's words echoed in the back of my mind. "Lucas, I'm okay. I was just running a little late. The reason I look like I'm about to cry is because I stubbed my toe on the door," I lied again. "Okay, well, let me walk you to class," he said holding his hand out. I gladly accepted his hand. We walked into English class holding hands, but Missy's words still echoed in my mind. Should I listen to Missy and not go to the movies with Lucas?


	2. Chapter 2: Classroom Trouble

The first review winner goes to….. Bethany Tucker! You should read her stories because she is one of the best, if not the best, writers on the GMW Fanfiction Archive! On with the story! Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Classroom Trouble

When the bell rang to dismiss us from school, I basically ran to my locker and packed up my books. Before I shut my locker, a pair of arms secured me in my place. When I turned around, I found none other than Lucas standing behind me. He had a grin on his face that would make any girl go crazy.

"Hey," he said. "Hey," I said back. "Where are ya headed?" he asked me. "I'm going home," I said. "Let me walk you," he said as he extended his arm in which I gladly accepted. Before we were out the doors, I heard my father say, "HANDS OFF OF HER, FRIAR!" I'm sure Lucas turned a deep shade of red along with me, but he never let go of me.

When we arrived at my house, he walked with me up to my floor. Before I unlocked the door, he pushed me up against the wall, but not hard. He put his right hand on my waist and his left hand on my cheek. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss was sweet and gave me chills, but I knew that I had better get inside before someone sees something that they're no supposed to see.

"Was it alright for me to kiss you, Riles?" Lucas asked. "I wouldn't mind if you kissed me again, and yes it was fine," I replied. With that, I unlocked my apartment door and led Lucas inside. We put our books on the recliner and sat down on the couch and rested. About fifteen minutes later, I got up and fixed something to drink and something to eat. Lucas got up off the couch and wrapped his strong muscular arms around me and put his head on my shoulders and watched me make sandwiches.

After we ate, we got started on our homework. We both had the same English, History, Science, Art, and Math class together, but we didn't have Study Hall together. We had English and Science homework. I diagrammed the sentences, and he did the Punnett Squares worksheet. After we finished our homework, we sat down on the couch and watched a movie while we waited on my mom, Auggie, and dad to get home.

I guess I had fallen asleep during the movie because when I woke up, my mom, Auggie, and dad were home and eating. Lucas was too. So, I got up and sat down beside Lucas and ate. After we had finished eating, my dad asked me about homework.

"Riley, did you finish your homework?" Dad asked me. "Yes sir," I replied. "Good, now go upstairs and get your shower. When you're done, come back in here," he said. I rushed upstairs and got in the shower. When I got out, I put on my New York Yankees shirt with matching shorts and scrunchie, and my NY Yankees house shoes. When I walked into the living room, I saw that Lucas had changed into a New York Yankees t-shirt and sweatpants. He was laying on the couch with two pillows and some blankets. I went up to him and asked him what was he doing.

"My parents are out of town for two weeks and your parents agreed that I could stay here until my parents got back," he said with a grin on his face. "That's cool," I said. "Well, I should get to bed. Goodnight, Lucas." "Goodnight, Riles. Sweet dreams," he said. With that, he kissed me. I blushed a deep shade of red and ran back upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning, I woke up and raced downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom had fixed pancakes for breakfast, so I wanted to get downstairs and get it while it was hot. After I had finished eating, I ran upstairs to get dressed. I put on my burgundy color sweater and leggings with my Uggs. I put my hair in a French braid on both sides that lead into a French braid. I grabbed my backpack and raced downstairs. Then I remembered that Lucas had spent the night. So, I walked up to him and said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" "Actually, I did," he said becoming so quiet where his voice was a whisper, "because I was dreaming about you." I blushed once again. My father looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off by saying, "Daddy, I'm fine."

"Maya and Farkle," Maya and Farkle announced into the speaker box. I buzzed them up and said, "Come on up." They walked in together holding hands. Then we left for school.

Lucas and I walked to our lockers, which were beside each other, and got out our English books. Then, we walked to Mr. Don Johnson's classroom. When we walked in, my eyes suddenly met with Missy's. I knew why she was here.

"Hey, Riley," Missy said. "Hey, Missy," I said trying not to sound frightened when I really was. "Don't forget about what I said," she said evilly. "Don't worry, I didn't," I said. Then, she left.

"Riley, what did she say to you?" Lucas asked me worryingly. "Nothing, Lucas. She didn't tell me anything," I lied to him once again. "Riles, come on. She must have said something to you because when she came up to you, your grip tightened on my arm," he said. "All she said was…" I was cut off when Mr. Johnson walked in.

"Class, take your seats. We will begin shortly," he announced. He set his briefcase on his desk and sat down. He started writing down on the absentee form. Everyone was there but Amanda Ferguson and Gerald Martin. He took the form to the office and came back. He handed out worksheets after the class bell had rung.

"When you finish these worksheets, turn them in. If you do not finish before class is over, it's homework," he said. 'This is going to be a long class period' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: What She Wants She Can't Have

I was happy when the bell rang to dismiss us from English class. Lucas and I walked hand in hand to our lockers. We got our Math books and went to Geometry with Jimmy Rosling. He was an easy teacher. When we walked into his class, Lucas sat beside me in the front row. He decided to bring Missy back up again.

"Riles, please tell me what she said to you! You won't tell me or Maya or Farkle anything. I'm worried about you, Ri," he said. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. He had just called me Ri. "Lucas, I don't want to talk about Missy, okay? What she said happened in the past and I don't want to bring it up right now. I'll tell you when I feel like I can," I said. Then, things got kind of heated. "Riley Elizabeth Matthews, I have known you since seventh grade and you have told me everything about yourself. You have an uncle that's two years older than you. Your mom's parents are divorced. You're dad doesn't want you to grow up. Sometimes, when you're alone, you get your hairbrush and use it as a microphone and you sing along to songs. I know your secrets, and you know mine. You can trust with whatever she told you," he said. "Lucas Alexander Friar, you may think you know everything about me, but you don't, okay? Yes, I can trust you with my life, but what Missy told me stays between her and me! Got that?" I asked a little harshly. "Yeah, I got it. I'm not saying I'm not going to keep my mouth shut," he said.

Before I could answer him, Mr. Rosling came in and assigned us our work. He gave us a worksheet with addition and subtraction problems. Lucas and I finished our worksheets in less than twenty minutes, so we had thirty five minutes to spare. So, we passed notes.

Bold-Lucas Italics-Riley

Hey

Hey. I'm sorry for what I said. Will you forgive me?

Yes. I forgive you. I'll tell you what Missy said after school when we get to my apartment.

Okay. I'm glad you're going to tell me. Guess what?

What?

I love you!

You love me?

With all my heart, body, mind, and soul. I love you to the moon and back. I love you more than infinity and beyond. I love you more than life itself.

I love you, too!

Well, I can't wait to hear what Missy told you. I have a question to ask you after school.

What?

I said after school.

Okay.

So, we are eating lunch together, right?

Of course!

"Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar! Are you passing notes in my class?" Mr. Rosling asked. "Yes sir," I replied meekly. "Why are you passing notes?" he asked. "Everyone is not finished with their worksheets, so we decided to talk on paper instead of talking," I said. "Okay, that answer is acceptable," Mr. Rosling said. Then, he went back to grading papers. Ten minutes later, the bell rang for lunch.

Lucas and I went to our lockers and grabbed our lunches and headed to the cafeteria. When we sat down, Maya and Farkle joined us. Soon, I had to go to the bathroom. After I finished using the bathroom, I went to wash my hands when someone stopped me. It was Missy.

"Missy, what do you want?" I asked. "You know," she said evilly. "You can't have Lucas, Missy," I said harshly. "Why not? He's not dating anyone," Missy said. "So? It doesn't mean he's not talking to someone," I said. "Who's he talking to? Certainly not you!" She said with a smirk. "Maybe, maybe not," I said. "Now, please move so I can wash my hands and get back to my friends," I said. She moved.

After I washed my hands, I ran out of the bathroom and walked to where Lucas, Maya, and Farkle were sitting. "Hey, Riles, what took you so long?" Maya asked me. "I was just waiting on a stall to open," I lied. "Okay," Maya said. Then the bell rang.

It was time for History with my father. This time, I walked alone to my locker and rushed to get into my father's classroom when someone pulled me aside and led me into the library which was empty at the time. The person that pulled me into the library was Lucas.

"Lucas, I can't be late for another cl-" he cut me off by kissing me. "Riley, I know you. You know that you can talk to me about anything. I don't care where we are. Riley, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I want to be here for you, forever and always," Lucas told me. I started tearing up. "Lucas, I love you too, and I will always be her for you, no matter what," I said, "but if we're late to my father's class, he's going to know something's up." "Let's go," he said as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

As soon as we sat down, the bell rang. I sighed a sigh of relief because I knew that everyone would grow suspicious if Lucas and I would have been late.

Dad's class actually went by pretty fast. The rest of the school day went by fast as well. Soon, it was time to go. As I was leaving Mrs. Kossall's classroom, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey," I said. "Hey," Lucas said. "Do you remember the note that I wrote you in class?" "Oh yeah! What did you need to ask me?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. "I can't ask you here, but meet me at Central Park in about 2 hours and I'll ask you there," he said. "Okay. Do I need to dress up or anything?" I asked. "Um, yeah, you kind of do," he said. 'Okay. See you at Central Park in about 2 hours," I said.

So, I went to my locker and packed my books. Luckily, all we had for homework was to read Chapters 10 and 11 of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies: Dawn of the Dreadfuls. I rushed home and read the two chapters of the book, and then I got dressed. I put on a Jodi Kristopher dress with a pair of nude color flats. I curled my hair and pinned it with a golden barrette that my great grandmother, Rosie, had given me. Then, I grabbed my white cardigan and raced out of the apartment. I left a note to my parents explaining where I was going and who I was with. I walked all the way to Central Park. I saw Lucas sitting down on a park bench in a pastel green button up shirt and khakis and dress shoes. He had a black box in his hand. Instantly, everything came rushing in. Lucas was going to ask me out!


	4. Chapter 4: Rucas Moment 1

When I saw Lucas holding the black box, I almost fainted. I walked up to him. When he looked up, we both smiled at each other. Finally, he made the first move by coming up to me and kissing me like he did while I was unlocking the apartment door. Only this time, he pushed me up against a tree. Finally, he pulled away. I immediately missed his lips.

"Hey, Riles, I'm glad you could make it," he said still holding the box. "So, what did you want to ask me?" I asked. My heart was begging for the question of my life. "Riley Elizabeth Matthews, you are a one of a kind girl who doesn't deserve me as a friend, much less than anything other than that. So, Riley, will you be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked me. "Yes, Lucas, I'll be your girlfriend," I answered. Then, things just got a little out of hand. We kissed a little too long because even though we are fifteen and sixteen years old, we got into it. Lucas kissed my neck and sucked on it. I would probably bet there was going to be a hickey there tomorrow. Just before his hand reached my hair, we pulled away. I was blood blushing red. Lucas was just smiling.

"So, where do you want to go for dinner?" he asked me. "How about we go to Berry's Seafood House?" I suggested. "That sounds great!" he exclaimed. "Okay! First, let me go fix my hair back," I said while trying to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry if I leave a hickey on your neck. Just be sure to hide it from your father, mother, and brother," he said. "Trust me, if my father saw this," I said while pointing to my neck, "he would die! Literally," I said. Then, we walked hand in hand to my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Our First Date

When I walked out of the bathroom, my dad stopped me. I thought 'Oh, great! He sees the hickey! Nice job Riley.' "Hey, Riley, Where are you going?" he asked me with a puzzled look. "Going out," I replied while fixing my hair to cover up the hickey. "With…?" he asked with a confused look. "With Lucas," I said real fast and ran out of the apartment. I made sure that he wasn't looking or running after me.

I met Lucas at Berry's Seafood House at 6:32 exactly. I was 2 minutes late, but I'm not complaining. When I walked in, I did not see Lucas anywhere. All I saw was a lit up tree with lights, and a table with candles and….OMG! There's Lucas! He's in a tuxedo! I almost ran up to him, but I kept my composure under control and casually walked up to him.

"Hi," he said. "H-Hey," I said nervously. "You ready to eat?" he asked me with his million smile. "Y-Yeah," I was still nervous. He pulled my chair out for me. When I sat down, he pushed me up to the table. He then went around and sat down on his side. We ordered our food and talked.

"So, what was in the box?" I asked. "Oh! The box! Um….okay," he stuttered. He got up and came to my side and got down on one knee. "Riley Matthews, I've already asked you to be my girlfriend, so here's my promise." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he pulled opened the box to reveal a necklace and a promise ring. Eeek! My first promise ring and the person that was giving it to me was Lucas Friar! He got up and put the ring on my left ring finger. Then, he got behind me and put clasped the necklace. I got out of my chair and got up and kissed him. Our food came soon afterwards.

When we finished eating, we walked toward Central Park. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw none other than Missy Bradford. She's with Billy Ross. Then, I looked behind me and saw Maya and Farkle. They were sitting under a tree having an evening picnic. As soon as I looked toward Missy and Billy, I made eye contact with Missy. She looked as if she was about to explode. I was holding Lucas's hand, so I wasn't all that worried. For a second, I thought I saw her punching her fist into her palm, but then I blinked and saw nothing. Boy, have I been hallucinating.

"So, Riles, was our first date a bit too much?" Lucas asked me. We finally stopped at a secluded bench. "No, Lucas, it wasn't too much! It was just enough!" I exclaimed. "Good, because I thought I had went overboard with the candles and such," he said. "You did!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Twist

"You did!" I heard a snobby voice say. I turned around to find Missy and Billy walking towards us. Did they spy on our date!? "No he didn't!" I said trying to defend Lucas. "Back off, Missy and Billy," Lucas said stepping in front of me. Soon, Maya and Farkle came over and were trying to help us.

"Well, Lucas, it looks as if you've got yourself a little girlfriend here," said Billy. "Who is it? Oh, yeah, Riley Matthews!" "Look, please leave us alone," I said. "I just want some alone time with Lucas. "Awww, isn't that sweet? She wants some alone time with Lucas," said Missy in a babyish tone. "Look here, Missy Bradford, I don't know what you are doing to them and I really don't have any right to say this, but you need to leave them alone because you will never have Lucas! He would never cheat on Riley, especially not with you! Riley is too special to Lucas, and Lucas is too special to Riley!" Maya said. Wow! Maya really does pay attention!

"Whoa, Hart! Who said I wanted Lucas to myself?" Missy said. "You told me that I better not go to the movies, or else!" I told her. "I would never say that, Riley!" Missy lied. "Yeah, you did!" I yelled in her face. "Back off Matthews!" she said as if she was ready to fight. "Guys! Cut it out!" Farkle said. "We are being watched by all these people in Central Park!" I looked around to find a lot of people watching us and possibly videoing this. "Look, Lucas, can we just go?" I asked. "Sure," he said. We, along with Maya and Farkle, turned away from Billy and Missy and walked to my apartment.

When we arrived at my apartment, I unlocked the door and ushered everyone inside the living room. When I walked in, I saw my dad and mom on the couch watching Flicka 3: Country Pride. That was one of my favorite movies.

"Hey, Riley! How was dinner with Lucas?" my mom asked me. "Great, mom!" I said excitedly. Since it was only 7:52, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and I went up to my room and watched a movie. We watched Two Bits and Pepper. When Two Bits got shot, I started tearing up and so did Maya, but Lucas and Farkle comforted us.

Now, it was about 9:15, so Maya and I said goodbye to Lucas and Farkle. Maya was sleeping over tonight, so I told her all about what happened. We fell asleep around 10:30.

I walked to the movie theatre to meet Lucas so we could watch a showing of _Dirty Dancing_. My mom and I love that movie, so I told Lucas about the showing; he agreed. When I made it to the theatre, I saw Lucas. Wait, is that…Missy? No, he wouldn't cheat on me! I walked up to him and hugged him, but he didn't hug back.

"Hey, Lucas," I said trying to shake off the fact that he didn't hug me back. "Hey, Riley," Lucas said. Missy was getting popcorn and was heading our way. "Missy, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Like I said, Lucas asked me to the movies this weekend," Missy said as she snaked her arm around Lucas's waist. "Lucas, is that true?" I asked with tears threatening to spill. "Yes, Riley, it's true. Why are you here?" he asked with a confused expression. "You know, you and I were supposed to go to a showing of _Dirty Dancing_! Never mind, I should've listened to my father!" I said to both Lucas and Missy. With that, I ran off to the middle of no where. When I finally caught my breath, I fell to the ground and cried. Why was I so stupid to believe that Lucas actually liked me? Am I not pretty enough? Smart enough? Finally, I decided to end it all right there. I picked up a piece of glass that was laying right beside the broken window next to the abandoned building where I was. I rolled up my sleeve and pushed the broken glass across my wrist. I cried out in pain, but no one heard me. So, I kept cutting and cutting and cutting until I faded into total blackness.


	7. Chapter 7: Going Silent

I darted up out of bed in a sweat. Also, I was screaming. Soon, Maya woke up and came over to me. She pulled me into a warm embrace. Maya was the best kind of friend a girl could ask for. Soon, my mom, dad, and Auggie were in my room.

"Riley! What's wrong?" my mom asked me. I looked at everyone's worried faces. Auggie looked just plain irritated. My dad looked as pale as a ghost. My mom looked as if she could faint at any moment.

"Mom, it was just a dream," I said panting, still trying to get the dream out of my head.

"Honey, you had us worried sick!" my dad exclaimed.

"You woke me up!" Auggie said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Guys, I'm fine! You can all go back to sleep!" I said as I pulled the blankets back up to my chin.

"Goodnight Riley! Goodnight Maya!" my mom and dad said to Maya and me. Then, my parents and Auggie walked out of my room and shut the door.

"Riles, what were you dreaming?" Maya questioned me.

"It's nothing Maya, really!" I said.

"I don't believe you!" Maya said.

"I…I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" I said.

"Fine, but tomorrow, be ready to spill!" she said trying to sound threatening but miserably failed.

"Okay," I told her. Then we went back to sleep.

The next day, I woke up to find Maya still asleep. So, I got up and brushed my teeth and my hair. I put on a beige zigzag dress that was one shoulder. I also put on my tan wedges. Then, I curled my hair and put it to the side where the hickey was. Finally, at about 6:30, Maya woke up and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she came out, she put on her sequined gold shorts with a pair of black leggings and a white t-shirt with a gold jacket. She also put on her scuffed black boots. We walked down the stairs to find mom feeding Auggie airplane style and dad reading his newspaper. For breakfast, we had bacon and eggs. Maya and I ate really fast. After we finished eating, we headed to the subway.

When we got on the subway, we found Crazy Hat sitting on a seat. We walked up to her and sat down on either side of her.

"Well, how are my two dollies this fine morning?" Crazy Hat asked.

"Good," Maya and I replied in unison.

"That's good to hear. Today, I want my two dollies to go to school, make good grades, pay attention, and most of all, be yourself, because in the end, that's all that matters," she told us before her stop. "See you later, dollies."

Maya and I rode in silence the rest of the way to school. We hadn't acknowledged the dream that I had had last night, and I was grateful for that. It was Thursday, which meant that in two more days, I'd be sitting with Lucas in the movie theatre watching whatever. Soon, our stop came and we got off of the subway. We walked the rest of the way to school.

When we arrived at the front steps of John Adams High School, we walked in to find Lucas and Farkle hanging out by their lockers. Soon, my eyes met Lucas's, and my heart melted. Farkle came up to Maya and walked with her to her locker, and Lucas did the same with me.

"Here," Lucas offered, "let me carry something for you, Riles," he said.

"I got it. Thank you, though," I said trying not to meet his emerald green gaze again, or else I'd spill.

"You sure?" he asked uncertain.

"I'm positive," I said a little more harsh than I meant for it to sound.

"Ouch! What's wrong Riles? You always let me carry something," Lucas said now with worry written all over his face.

"Lucas, I'm fine! I just need to try and do things for myself every once in a while," I barked. I was just on one today. Someone help me!

"Okay, okay. Anyway, are we still on for Saturday?" he asked me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Lucas, we are still on for our date Saturday," I said calmly. I grabbed my history book and shut my locker. Lucas extended his arm out to me and I gladly accepted it. We walked to class together and talked until the bell rang to start class.

"Okay, class. Today, we will be studying about the Civil War," my dad said. "First off, who was the president of the South during the Civil War?" Farkle raised his hand.

"Jefferson Davis," Farkle answered.

"Correct, Farkle," my dad answered. "Who was the president of the North during the Civil War?" I raised my hand. "Yes, Riley?"

"Abraham Lincoln," I answered.

"Correct, Riley," my dad said proudly. "Now who can tell me what they know about the Civil War." Lucas raised his hand. "Thank you Mr. Friar."

"The Civil War was a war that we fought against ourselves," Lucas started. "It was a war between the North and the South. The South was known as the Confederacy, and the North was known as the Union. The Union general was Ulysses S. Grant, and the Confederate general was Robert E. Lee. One of the Union Generals, William T. Sherman, marched through Atlanta, Georgia, and destroyed it. His march became known as Sherman's March to Sea. Lee surrendered to Grant on July 4, 1865 at the Appomattox Courthouse in Appomattox, Virginia. Lincoln was president at the time, but he was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth at Ford's Theatre. He died two days later."

"Thank you for that descriptive talk about the Civil War, Mr. Friar," my dad said. With that, he handed us notes on the Civil War. "I will assign you partners for this assignment. Maya, you will be with Farkle. Riley, you will be with Lucas. Sarah, you will be with Darby. Missy, you will be with Brenda. Billy, you will be with Myzell. Your assignment is to create a poster about the Civil War and write an essay describing what's on your poster. You may bring props, but NO fireworks are anything like that!"

So, Lucas and I got together and started working on our details. We had at least 10 written down before the bell rang to go to Mr. Johnson's class. I was still not ready to tell Maya about the dream, let alone Lucas.

**Boom! Thank you for your support throughout this story. Before I update again, let's try to reach 20-25 reviews? Thank you! Don't forget to favorite! Till next time my dollies!**


	8. Chapter 8: Caught

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. Soon, I was at my locker. As I was shutting my locker, someone snuck up behind me and wrapped their arms around me. I turned around to find Lucas.

"Hey," I said. Darby, Sarah, Missy, Brenda, and a few other girls were at their lockers but they were watching us.

"Hey," he said. He had that million dollar smile that makes me go weak on his sweet face. His eyes were just a twinkling.

"Umm… You do know we have people watching us, right?" I asked him as I nodded my head toward the group of girls standing at their lockers.

"I know, and that's why I am going to do this," he said. I didn't even get the chance to say anything because he kissed me. Then, trouble came.

"FRIAR! MY CLASSROOM NOW!" my dad shouted. "YOU TOO, RILEY!" So we walked into my dad's classroom. I heard giggles behind us, but I didn't care.

"Do you want to explain to me what was going on out there, Mr. Friar?" Dad asked Lucas. Lucas looked nervous because dad was giving him the death glare.

"Just…uh…giving…ummm…Riley…uh…a kiss?" Lucas answered in question form. I almost laughed at him because he was cute when he was nervous.

"YOU WERE KISSING MY DAUGHTER?!" dad shouted. Thank God the door was closed. Daddy was throwing a fit because Lucas had kissed me.

"Yes sir," Lucas said. "Sir, if I may say something…"

"Lucas, all I asked you was if you were kissing my daughter. I don't need an excuse," my dad said normally.

"But, sir, this is not an excuse," Lucas said. "I think, no, I know, that I am in love with your daughter. I have been since the day we connected at the library. I just never got the guts to ask her on a date. I finally did, and our date is in two more days."

"Oh, so you two are a thing?" dad asked us.

"Yes sir," Lucas and I answered at the same time.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" dad asked now calm and normal.

"We were planning on going to see a movie," Lucas answered.

"What movie?"

"Don't know yet, sir."

"When you find out, you let me know."

"Yes sir."

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Riley," he answered.

"Are we done here?" I asked.

"Yes, you two may go," he said. With that, he opened the door for us and Lucas and I walked out.

"Now, Riley, I heard Maya tell Farkle that you woke up screaming last night," Lucas said. "If I may ask, what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, it was just a nightmare, and I don't remember what it was about," I lied. I just couldn't believe that Maya told Farkle and Lucas heard about it.

"Okay, I was just a little worried," Lucas said. "So, I'll see you tomorrow here at 7:30?"

"Yes, I'll be here," I said.

"Okay, bye, I love you," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you, too," I answered. We walked out of the school together and walked to the subway. He rode with me to my stop and got off with me so he could walk me home.

When we arrived at my apartment complex, we kissed and said goodbye once more. He watched me until I was in the building, and I watched him until he rounded the block. Then, I went to the stairwell and walked up to my floor.


	9. Chapter 9: She Said, Or Else

**Here is Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy! There are probably 2 or more chapters left in this story, so stay tuned and be sure to read!**

Soon after Riley reached her bedroom, she got a text from an unknown number. She opened the text and read it to herself.

**Meet me in front of Svorski's in no less than twenty minutes!**

Riley quietly slipped on her coat and shoes and climbed out of her bay window. She passed by Lucas's apartment. How she longed for him to come with her, but he was probably in bed. So, she walked on by and neared Svorski's. She had her phone ready so if anything went wrong, she'd call her parents. Finally, she arrived in front of Svorski's. She immediately froze in her place when she saw the person in front of her.

"Hello, Riley," Missy sneered in a scary kind of way. This made Riley even more scared. She wanted to call Lucas, she really did, but she couldn't. She was frozen in her place, and she couldn't move.

"Hey, Missy, let's get this over with so I can go back home," said Becky, one of Missy's friends. Missy turned to Becky and practically yelled in her face.

"Hey! We are here for a reason, and you all know why!" said Missy as she turned back to Riley. Riley had finally found the courage to speak.

"Missy, what do you want? My parents are going to be worried sick if I'm not home," Riley said as the fear in her voice started to fade.

"Well, follow me! I want to show you something," said Missy. Riley heard Jessica, Brittany, Mary, and Becky giggle as they walked toward an alley. Soon Riley's concern grew as they neared the alley.

_I am going to die tonight, or I'm going to wish I was dead_, Riley thought to herself. As she reached for her phone, a fist found its way to Riley's stomach.

"Ow!" Riley cried out in pain. Another fist found its way to her jaw. Punch after punch and kick after kick, Riley felt as if her life was slipping away. Finally, Missy and her clique laughed at Riley and stopped beating her. They walked away and left Riley for dead. As she faded into blackness, Riley could hear the sound of ringing.

_I must stay awake for Lucas, my dad, my mom, Maya, Auggie, Farkle, and the rest of my friends and family, _Riley thought to herself as she struggled to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Riley answered weakly. The voices on the other line were the sounds of worry and concern that Riley had never wanted to hear.

"Riley, baby, are you okay? Where are you?" Topanga asked. The sound of her mother's voice soothed Riley's pain for a moment, but the pain soon came back as Riley struggled to answer.

"Riley, honey, this is Daddy. Baby, please tell me where you are," Cory said. Riley struggled to answer her father, but the lack of oxygen soon brought Riley to realization that she was going to either die or fall into unconciousness.

"Svorski's," Riley answered as she faded into blackness, not able to utter another word.

"Riley, baby, we are on our way!" Cory shouted into the phone, reassuring his unconscious daughter that they were coming for her. Cory hung up the phone and shouted to Topanga, "Call Maya and tell her about Riley!" Topanga did as she was told.

"Hello?" Maya answered half-asleep. She could hear a mix of crying and panting over the phone.

"Hey, Maya! This is Topanga. I don't know how to tell you this, but Riley's been hurt," Topanga said as she broke down.

"I'll be over as fast as I can," Maya said as she hung up the phone. She slipped on her hoodie and tennis shoes and climbed out of her window so she wouldn't wake her mother. She arrived at the Matthews' apartment in five minutes because she ran. She rushed into the apartment just as they were leaving. Auggie was holding Mr. Googly and was still in his pajamas. Cory was in sweatpants and a tee shirt. Topanga was wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt also. Auggie had on slippers while Cory and Topanga were wearing tennis shoes. They rushed to their car and headed to Svorski's.

When they arrived in front of Svorski's Bakery, Cory found no Riley. The four of them piled out of the car and looked around. Maya walked toward a dark alley. She stopped when she heard something moan. She squinted her eyes to try to get a better look, but all she could see was a figure lying on the ground. Then, it hit her! It was Riley who was lying down!

"Riley!" Maya called. She rushed to Riley's side and took out her phone to get a better look at Riley. She had a bruise on her jaw, a bruise on her left cheek, and had scratch marks and bruises on her arms. Maya was shocked at Riley's looks.

"M-Maya? Is that y-you?" Riley asked hoarsely as she regained consciousness.

"Yes, Riles, it's me. Now, don't try to talk," said Maya soothingly. Soon, she heard someone running towards them. She turned around to find Cory, Topanga, and Auggie rushing towards them.

"Maya, is that Riley?" Cory asked. Maya wanted to break down and cry. She wanted to believe this was all just a dream, but sadly, it wasn't. This was real life, and someone had beaten her best friend senseless.

"Yes, Mr. Matthews, it's her," said Maya as she unwillingly turned on her flashlight for Cory and Topanga to get a better look at Riley. Before she did, she picked up Auggie and walked in the other direction so he wouldn't have to see his beaten sister.

"Oh my God! Riley, baby, are you okay?" Topanga asked worryingly. All Cory could do was stare at his daughter. He had never imagined this happening to his daughter.

"Mom, Dad, where am I?" Riley asked. The pain came back faster than Riley could think. "Ow! My stomach hurts! Mom, please make it stop!" Riley was shouting and screaming and crying, and Topanga didn't know what to do.

"Here, Cory, use Maya's phone to call 911," Topanga said as she handed Maya's phone to Cory. Cory dialed 911 as fast as he could.

"911, what's your emergency?" answered the lady on the other side of the line.

"Yes, my daughter has been beaten!" Cory answered into the phone.

"Where are you, Mr..." asked the lady.

"Cory, Cory Matthews, and I am in an alley near Svorski's Bakery!" shouted Cory into the phone.

"An ambulance is on its way, Mr. Matthews!" answered the lady.

"Thank you," said Cory as he hung up the phone. He rushed back over to Topanga and Riley. Riley wasn't screaming and shouting anymore, but she was crying. He had only seen Riley cry a few times, but she never cried silent tears. Well, she never silent cried in front of him. He sat down beside Topanga and held Riley close.

"Sssshhhh, Riley, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay," said Cory reassuringly. Soon, the sound of sirens reached Cory and Topanga's ears. Maya and Auggie rushed back to them and waited for the ambulance. Cory rushed to the ambulance and directed the men to where Riley was located. Before they knew it, the medics were loading Riley into the ambulance. Topanga and Maya rode with Riley in the ambulance while Cory and Auggie followed.

In the car, Cory processed everything that was happening and had even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, he wasn't dreaming. The thoughts that were running through his mind caused him even more pain.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Riley?" Auggie asked as he held Mr. Googly close. Cory looked at his innocent five year old sun through the rearview mirror and sighed.

"Aug, Riley was hurt pretty bad," Cory tried to explain to his five year old son.

"How bad?" Auggie asked as he looked up at the New York night sky, mesmerized by the twinkling lights. He was still listening to his daddy, though.

"Let's just say that Riley may look a little different when you see her, but don't tell her that," Cory said as he focused his eyes on the road after receiving a nod from Auggie. Cory just hoped and prayed that Riley wasn't seriously injured.

In the ambulance, Topanga was being asked questions concerning Riley while Maya and Riley were having a quiet conversation so no one could hear them.

"How old is Riley?" the paramedic asked Topanga. Topanga glanced over at Riley and Maya before she answered.

"She's thirteen," Topanga answered. The paramedic nodded and wrote her age down on his clipboard.

As he finished writing, he asked, "How much does she weigh?"

"She weighs about one hundred pounds or so," guessed Topanga, for she hadn't weighed Riley since last month. Finally, the paramedic stopped asking Topanga questions and started asking Riley questions.

While Topanga was talking to the paramedic, Maya and Riley were having their own conversation which was filled with questions.

"Who did this to you, Riles? What happened?" Maya asked as she held both of Riley's bruised and scarred hands.

"Well, after Lucas dropped me off, I got a text from an unknown number saying to meet them in front of Svorski's in no less than twenty minutes. It was Missy Bradford and her clique of girls waiting for me. They led me to an alley and beat me senseless. They finally stopped when I stopped shouting and moving. They left me for dead," Riley explained as she remembered every detail up to the point where Missy left. After that, everything was a blur to her.

"Why did you go?" Maya asked. Riley sighed before she answered her best friend.

"I guess my curiosity got the better of me," answered Riley.

"You could've..." Maya started to say, but she was cut off by the paramedic.

"Hello, Riley, can you tell me what your favorite thing to do is?" asked the paramedic.

"I love to hang out with my best friends," answered Riley. The questions continued until they arrived at the hospital. Then, they unloaded Riley and rushed her into the emergency room. Cory, Topanga, Auggie, and Maya all waited in the waiting room for news on Riley. Little did they know that something was going on with her brain, for Riley would not remember some things.

About an hour later, the doctor came out and called for Riley's parents. Topanga and Cory stood up and walked over to where the doctor was standing. Cory was the first to speak up.

"Well, doc, how is she?" asked Cory nervously. He twiddled his thumbs and silently prayed that nothing serious was going on with Riley.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, your daughter is suffering from a light concussion," stated the doctor. Cory and Topanga sighed with relief, but the doctor continued on, causing Cory and Topanga to once again fill with worry. "We found something quite interesting concerning her memory. She seems to remember certain things, but some things are just a blur." Cory looked at Topanga and noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

As he pulled her in for a hug, Cory whispered into her ear, "She's going to remember us, Topanga. If she doesn't, then we'll just have to support her." Topanga nodded slowly as the doctor left. They walked back to Maya and Auggie to tell them the news.

"Maya, can I talk to you alone?" Cory asked. Maya nodded and followed Cory outside. Maya looked up at Cory, confused at why he would want to talk to her alone. Realization hit Maya square in the face as she caught on to Cory's gesture: Riley was either dead, or she was hurt worse than what she thought.

"Mr. Matthews, how's Riley?" Maya asked, hoping that she didn't show any hint of weakness in her voice. She got her answer as Cory pulled her in for a hug. She hugged back and finally let the dam break that was holding back her tears.

"Riley's memory is somewhat fogged, but the doctor said that she would most likely remember most things," Cory replied as Maya's crying faded, but her tears kept flowing. Soon, Maya's tears stopped flowing, and they walked back into the hospital to Topanga and Auggie. Auggie noticed Maya's red eyes and quivering lips.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Maya?" Auggie asked as he gave Mr. Googly to Maya. Maya accepted Auggie's offer and hugged Auggie.

"Honey, Maya..." Topanga started to say something when Maya interrupted. Maya wanted to reassure Auggie that everything was fine, that she was fine.

"Hey, little guy, I'm okay," Maya said as she sniffled. She bent down in front of Auggie so she could be eye level with him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but can I have Mr. Googly back?" Auggie asked as he gave Maya a sad smile. Maya handed him Mr. Googly. He quickly took Mr. Googly from Maya and hugged him, saying, "Oh, Mr. Googly, I missed you so much!" Maya laughed at her best friend's brother.

Speaking of her best friend, Maya asked, "When will we be able to go see Riley?" Maya looked up at Cory, who seemed to be in a different world. "Mr. Matthews, are you there?" Maya waved her hand in front of his face. Cory came back from his world and answered Maya's question.

"They'll come get us when she's ready for visitors," answered Cory. Just then, the doctor came out and walked over to Cory and Topanga.

"Your daughter is awake, and she's asking to see you all," said the doctor. Cory and Topanga nodded and followed the doctor to Riley's room along with Maya, who was carrying Auggie. Finally, they reached Riley's room which was Room 207. As they walked in, Cory, Topanga, Maya, and Auggie walked to Riley's bedside. Maya put Auggie down so he could go to the bathroom. Topanga went with him while Cory and Maya stayed behind to ask Riley questions. Cory was first to ask questions.

"Riley, who did this to you?" Cory asked. Riley glanced at Maya to search her face for comfort, but there was none. There was sadness, anger, and all different kinds of emotions playing on Maya's face and in her eyes. Riley looked back at her father, whose face showed concern and sadness.

"It was...," Riley paused. She didn't want to say it was Missy, for she thought that Missy would hurt her even more. "Dad, I can't remember," Riley lied. She had never lied to her parents. Riley noticed Maya glaring at her. Finally, Topanga and Auggie came out of the bathroom, and Riley sighed with relief. All too soon, Riley's doctor came in and started to discuss Riley's condition.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, may I speak with you alone?" asked the doctor. Cory and Topanga nodded and followed the doctor outside of the room. While they were outside, Maya and Auggie started talking.

"Riley, why aren't you smiley?" asked Auggie. This caused Riley to giggle.

"Well, now I'm smiley, Mr. Super Spy," said Riley as Auggie picked up Mr. Googly and got in the hospital bed with her. Maya sat down in a green chair that was beside the hospital bed. The moonlight shined into the hospital room and onto Riley's face. Auggie looked up at his beautiful big sister who had brought him so much happiness in his five years of life. However, he noticed cuts, scrapes, and bruises on her face and arms. Even though she had so many marks on her face and arms, Auggie still thought that Riley looked beautiful. He remembered what his father had told him about Riley looking different. His thoughts were soon interrupted by his sister's blond haired blue-eyed best friend.

"Riley, do you mind if I text Lucas and Farkle?" Maya asked Riley. This time, Maya noticed Riley's blank face. Maya's heartbeat was now so loud, she thought that the whole world could hear it. Maya was confused at Riley's facial expression. As her suspicions rose, her heart started to beat faster.

"Who are Lucas and Farkle?" asked Riley. Maya's heart stopped, and her breath left her body. Before Maya could answer, Riley started complaining.

Outside of the room, the doctor was telling Cory and Topanga about Riley's condition. Their hearts raced with fear as the doctor started talking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, your daughter's condition is much worse than we thought," stated the doctor. Cory and Topanga's hearts dropped at the news. Then, the doctor continued. "Instead of a slight concussion, there was a blow to the hippocampus, parahippocampal region, and areas of the cerebral cortex. She also has bleeding in the brain, two broken ribs, and most of all, she will more than likely lose all of her memory. The only thing to do for her is to not force memories upon her, for that will cause more stress on the brain, which will lead to a more severe condition. We will try everything, but we can't do anything about her memory. I'm so sorry for you and your family."

Cory and Topanga were frozen in their place. They prayed to God that Riley would be all right. As they walked back into Riley's room, the sound of their daughter's voice reached their ears. They rushed to Riley's bedside and tried to calm her down.

"My head hurts! My side feels like it's on fire! Please make the pain go away!" Riley's complaining made Auggie jump off of the bed. Cory rushed to the big wooden door and opened it.

He shouted, "I need a nurse in here! My daughter is in pain!" Soon, Cory's cries reached the ears of a nearby nurse. Cory stepped aside to let the dark, curly-haired lady with blue eyes inside of the plain hospital room. She gave Riley some medicine and then a shot. Riley stopped complaining and fell asleep. Riley's doctor came in about ten minutes later.

"We need someone to stay with Riley tonight," he said. Topanga looked up at Cory as he nodded at her.

"I'll stay with her, Dr. Blaine," Topanga said. "Maya, you can stay too if you'd like." Topanga looked over at Maya, who nodded her head. Then, Dr. Blaine left to give the family privacy.

"Topanga, call me if anything happens," Cory said as he picked up Auggie who held Mr. Googly. Topanga nodded her head and sat down on the pale green couch that was in front of the window. Cory looked over at Maya whose face showed mixed emotions. "Maya, if you don't come to school tomorrow, I'll understand. Oh, by the way, have you contacted Lucas and Farkle?" Cory asked. Maya shook her head, and her eyes never left Riley's still figure. "Okay," Cory answered as he kissed Topanga goodbye and kissed Maya's crown. Then, he and Auggie left.

About an hour later, Maya started to fall asleep. Before sleep claimed her, Maya heard Riley stir. Topanga was gone to the cafeteria to get some snacks and drinks, leaving Maya alone with Riley. As Maya looked closer at Riley, she looked over at the once snow-white pillow and noticed the red stain that now claimed the pillow. Maya's eyes grew wide at the red liquid. It was blood!


End file.
